1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carabiner including an essentially C-shaped load-bearing hook member and a closing member mounted at an end of the hook member so as to be pivotable in the plane of the hook member. The closing member is maintained in a closing position by means of a spring. In the closing position, the closing member rests against the inner side of the other free end of the hook member. Mounted on the portion of the hook member adjacent the free end thereof is at the inside of the hook portion a lever which has a shape which essentially corresponds to the shape of the hook portion adjacent the free end thereof and is pivotable about an axis which extends perpendicularly to the plane of the hook member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carabiners of the above-described type are known. They are used for recreational activities as well as for industrial purposes. In simple embodiments of such carabiners, the closing member is held in the closing position only by means of the force of the spring acting on the closing member.
However, other embodiments of carabiners have become known in which the closing member is mechanically secured in the closing position, i.e., the closing member is blocked in the closing position. In an embodiment of this type, a thread with a threaded sleeve is arranged on the closing member. When the carabiner is closed, the threaded sleeve is turned until it overlaps in a positively engaging manner the abutting end portions of closing member and hook member. In accordance with another embodiment of this type, a rotatable sleeve is mounted on the free end of the closing member. The sleeve has a recess which can be moved by rotating the sleeve into and out of the pivoting plane of the closing member, so that the abutting portions or ends of the closing member and the hook member are either overlapped by this sleeve or can be freely moved relative to each other through the recess.
In another embodiment, a spring-loaded sleeve is mounted on the closing member. A hinge-like connection between the hook member and the closing member is overlapped in a positively engaging manner by the sleeve and the closing member is prevented from pivoting by means of the sleeve. By axially displacing the sleeve along the bolt-like closing member, the hinge-like connection is released, so that the closing member can be pivoted. When the spring-loaded sleeve is released, the sleeve is pushed back into the locking position by the force of the spring acting on the sleeve.
All of the above-described embodiments have the disadvantage that both hands must be used when the described locking members of the carabiners are to be actuated. In addition, the actuation of the locking members requires a conscious act of the user. Thus, it is readily apparent that this represents a disadvantage, particularly if such carabiners are to be used in extreme situations, as it is the case, for example, in alpine sports activities, such as mountain climbing.
The above-described disadvantages are obviated by the carabiner disclosed in European Application 466,613. The closing member of this carabiner is constructed in such a way that one of the force transmitting members to be hooked or supported by the carabiner is fastened directly to the closing member. If a load is applied to the force transmitting member, the closing member is automatically pulled into the closing position without requiring a manual and/or conscious act by the user. However, the carabiner of this type cannot be used for practical purposes, because the entire load which must be supported by the carabiner has to be transmitted through the pivot axis of the closing member. Accordingly, the pivot axis of the closing member would have to be dimensioned with the same strength as the hook portion itself, a requirement which up to now has not been structurally solved.
European Application 362,087 discloses a carabiner which includes a device for locking the closing member in the open position after the closing member has been pivoted into the open position. For this purpose, the portion of the hook member adjacent the free end of the hook member has on the inner side thereof a lever which essentially has the same shape as the hook portion adjacent the free end of the hook member and is pivotable about an axis extending perpendicularly to the plane of the hook member. The pivot axis of this lever is located near the free end of the hook member. In the unloaded state, this one-arm lever includes with the hook portion an acute angle and projects with its free end into the path of movement of the free end of the closing member and, as a result, holds the closing member in the open position thereof. When a rope is pulled into the hook, this rope pushes the one-arm lever downwardly and releases the closing member which has been in the open position, so that the closing member is pivoted into the closing position, however, without being locked in any way in this closing position.